


Frozen Spikes

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Past Rape/Non-con, Resolved Sexual Tension, Terribly Written Gay Sex, Torture, Wings, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel reveals his fascination with torture to Lucifer, the archangel takes him down to Cold.  One there, Lucifer proceeds to work off a little steam and Castiel ends up making an important decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> About the mentions of Dean prostituting himself/being raped at the beginning of this fic, I believe that that is a very possible pre-canon happening. John as a hunter leaving his kids alone for a long time and Dean being the child soldier and doing anything to protect Sam, it's not completely unfeasible that Dean would've gotten into some really terrible stuff. Additionally with Dean making a habit of ignoring traumatizing experiences, the show would never mention it. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, I tried to not make it a focal point or expand it much.
> 
> The reason this is in two parts is cause the next chapter will have porn (which is a terrifying idea). I'm not writing it right now as I have a great idea for the next installment and don't want to forget it, but it will be written eventually. (Hint, next part is a grand meeting of minds). So ya, could be a few days or a week, but i will write it.

Torturing someone with Cas in close proximity was not calming.  It was enthralling, arousing and enticing, the knowledge that the innocent seraph was watching him tear apart a soul—still taking the form of a human body—and actually enjoying it as much as he later proved he was?  Lucifer could think of nothing that would make it any more perfect then it already was.

Lucifer flew the two of them to Cold, lazily tearing a soul from the storage river and flinging it onto the frozen ground they landed in front of.  When souls weren't being actively tortured they were placed in different rivers that poured through all sections of hell.  A lava river for Heat, a river of blades for Sharp, a river of below zero water for Cold, ect.  It was a great way of keeping them in pain without actually paying attention to them.  Even so, the amount of demons who had never gone to earth and spent their whole existence torturing in hell mostly balanced out the amount of souls they had in hell, ready to be tortured.  The soul Lucifer had chosen now was one who would never be given the option to become a demon, due to the sins it committed while alive it was forced to stay on the rack for its entire stay in hell.  It had been there since Dean killed it and yet still took the form of an adult human male, unable to think of itself as anything else.

Taking four decimeter long spikes of frozen steel from the ground and arranging the soul into a star like position, Lucifer pounded them through the soul’s wrists and ankles, the cold freezing the blood so it wouldn’t bleed into painless delirium, but also sticking and tearing at the souls natural heat, pulling screams at the smallest movement.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Lucifer asked, turning to face Cas, who was examining the soul with a pensive look on his face.

"Yes.  What did it do to you?" Cas asked, the question barely above a murmur.

Lucifer swallowed, looking away for a second before answering "When I was a kid, John didn't always leave enough money for me and Sam to get by.  One time when I was out earning money he beat and raped me.  Didn’t even pay."

The last part was said flippantly, an attempt to take the weight out of his words.  It was much easier to say when he knew only Cas would hear it, and to Lucifer’s relief no pity crossed the seraphs face.  Neither did he look disgusted at the means Dean had been forced to turn to in order to take care of his younger brother.  Dean had long since dealt with the things that happened to him as a human child, pushing them down into the back of his mind and locking them away.  Ignoring everything to protect his brother.  As an archangel he still had no plans of revisiting any of that, better to dole out punishment than to think on the reasons for doing so. 

"You don't need to ask me again.  Every soul that is here deserves to be here" Cas stated, leaning down and prodding the spike in one of the souls hands, drawing out another scream that seemed to fascinate the seraph.  Lucifer nodded, a smile growing on his face and he turned to look down at the soul, it’s face twisted in fear.

"What part did you enjoy most?" Lucifer asked, deciding that he would do this according to whatever Cas wanted.  He needed to get his fix and calm himself down, but this would be the first time Cas saw him at his negative base, torturing for the fun of it.

Cas looked slightly surprised at his question, but smiled, a warm look that was completely at odds with where they were.  "The detail I suppose, more attention paid than blunt force.  The variety of ways to cause infinite pain"

Lucifer grinned, his humanity falling away, back into memories of torturing souls and his angelic side glowing in happiness, the two halves pushing all else aside and focusing on nothing more than savage foundation urges.  So he'd be able to tell how Cas was doing emotion-wise, Lucifer pulled the seraph's song into his mind, further twining the two of them together.  Lowering the temperature around the souls arms, he decided to start with them first.  A small wrist movement and a thin blade of ice appeared in his hand, a smooth edge with a long fine tip.  Settling down, Lucifer started with the right hand, enjoying the screams as he slowly carved around the nerves, exposing them to the freezing air and creating a lovely ironwork pattern that shook as the soul withered in pain.

It took almost an hour to uncover all the different nerves, muscles, and ligaments up to the souls shoulder and by the end tears were freezing on its cheeks and its throat was bloody from screaming.  To top the pattern off, Lucifer pulled thin strands of fire into existence and started to wrap them around the nerves, creating a zebra like effect of freezing air and fire.  Lucifer glanced up to see Castiel crouched beside him, staring in fascination at the lace design the souls arm was now sporting.  Lucifer felt a rush of warmth go through him, he had been flicking the flesh and the blood out of existence to keep the area clean and perfectly visible and it looked like Cas appreciated the view.  It didn't matter what you cut in hell, souls could still feel every part of themselves.  In this instance however, Lucifer didn’t mind doing a little clean up.

Cas frowned suddenly, then turned to Lucifer.  "Can you quiet its screams, they're very irritating when I'm trying to listen to your song"

Lucifer tilted his head in shock, surprised at both Cas' request and the fact that he was listening to Lucifer's song.  He hasn't even noticed Cas pulling on it.

"Yup, I can do that" Lucifer agreed, moving around the soul as its screams grew louder, now more of fright than pain and dotted with desperate pleas in English, a language Lucifer only rarely used in hell.  Lucifer had tortured it before and though it didn’t remember him as Dean—no one did—he knew that it knew it was being singled out. 

First he removed the handle from the ice blade he had been working with and added a gravelly texture so it would tear.  Then as he pulled the souls head back to expose its throat, Lucifer delicately but forcefully slid the ice through its skin, cutting through the larynx and leaving it embedded in the souls vertebra.  It continued to scream, but with no use of its vocal cords or connection to its lungs, no noise came out. 

"You put the fire there for contrast?" Cas asked, now watching Lucifer's hands as he moved on to the souls other arm and began to carve the skin away from there too, this time to expose the bones. 

"Ya, nerves can't stand the polar opposites, especially when they're being directly touched by them." Lucifer explained, leaning over the soul and running a finger down the median nerve, drawing a fresh batch of tears from the soul.

After that Cas started asking more questions, never touching the soul again, but zeroing in to watch Lucifer work, listening intently as Lucifer explained his reasoning for breaking certain bones or pouring boiling water in places, watching as it steamed and eventually froze.  The seraph hadn't been lying when he said he found it fascinating, he has no hesitations about Lucifer’s work.  After Lucifer was finished with the souls arms, he pulled it upwards, commanding the ice to maneuver, creating a tree like rack to hang the soul from so Lucifer no longer had to crouch.  Cas watched Lucifer the entire time he was opening the rest of the soul up, turning it into a skinless masterpiece.  Lucifer had been examining the soul and deciding on what to do next when Cas pressed up against his side, meeting his eyes and everything seemed to stop, just the two of them sharing a gaze.  Lucifer's smirk returned full force as he realized the reasoning behind being Cas' attention and the seraph dropped his eyes first, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"So Paimon definitely didn't have it wrong" Lucifer drawled, closing the space between the two of them and cleaning himself off with a thought.  He reached forwards and tipped Cas' head back up, thrilled at the way Cas bared his throat to Lucifer even after seeing what he had done.  Softly Lucifer whispered, "Look at me"

Seemingly unable to resist, Cas met his eyes and Lucifer could tell he was trying to pull back the confidence he had had before.  There was no uncertainty in his song, just insecurity. 

"No he didn't." Cas finally admitted

"Why?" Lucifer asked, genuinely curious.  Cas' answer could change a great many things.

"The first time I went to hell to pull you out, I was still a 'hammer' and you were torturing a soul in Tension.  I thought you looked beautiful." Cas said, biting his lip and speaking slowly, evidently recognizing the possible weight of this moment and trying to gather his thoughts.  "More recently when I helped you stop the demon uprising, I saw them torturing each other and only thought I'd like to see you do that one day.  Now actually seeing that and having a connection to your grace, I want you, however I can have you. I don’t know what I’m doing, but you do.”

Lucifer laughed softly, examining Cas’ blue eyes and all his sincerity.  The angel really was beautiful, and that statement would never be heard aloud or else he’d have to turn in his man card forever.  Leaning down, he hesitantly pressed his lips against the seraph’s, not even attempting to keep it chaste when Cas gasped, opening his mouth and allowing Lucifer entrance.  Their tongues tangled and Lucifer grinned into the kiss as Cas let out a small moan, seemingly surprised at the noise.  Lucifer moved his hands down to Cas’ hips, pulling the seraph closer and this time it was him who gasped as he felt Cas’ hardness pressing back against his own. 

Pulling away, he chuckled at the small noise of protest Cas made and the blush that lightly tinted his cheeks.  “Cas, if we start this now, I’m not going to be able to stop”

To Lucifer’s delight, Cas didn’t even hesitate, twining his hands around the back of Lucifer’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. 


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is my terrible attempt at writing sex. It really sucks, but luckily isn’t crucial to the story, so you don’t have to read it. Also, sorry for the sappy ending, I just couldn’t figure out how to end it. So that’s what you got. Hopefully by the time I get to the actual claiming I can do a bit better. Anyways, attempt to enjoy!
> 
> I think I've fixed all the formatting, let me know if it's still weird.

“My house?” Lucifer asked the procedural question lightly against Cas’ lips, laughing at the seraphs confused look and spreading his wings before Cas could no doubt explain that he didn’t have a house, so why would that ever be in question?  In a blink they were in Lucifer’s room.  His actual sleeping room, and not the motel room he used for meeting with Cas and or Paimon.  This one had an extravagant amount of comfort luxury mixed in with familiar things, a log cabin that from the inside appeared separated from the rest of his property, but was actually a part of it.  

Walking Cas backwards towards the bed, Lucifer pushed the seraph onto his back and crawled to straddle him.  He reclaimed the seraphs lips and just let their tongues dance together lazily for a while, tasting the seraph and swallowing all his little noises of pleasure.  Cas bucked into Lucifer, and he growled as Cas gasped away from the kiss, amazed at this new friction.  Tilting his head down, Lucifer started to suck bruises into Cas’ throat, pleased at the markings and pulling aside Cas’s clothes to continue.  He came to a scar on the seraphs chest and stopped abruptly, frozen.

“Lucifer?” Cas asked uncertainly, his voice somehow managing to go an octave lower even than it was normally.  

Lucifer sat up and groaned as that brought his hardness in contact with Cas’, but forced himself to keep his eyes open as he mojoed their clothing away, gripping Cas’ hips so that the seraph couldn’t move and giving Lucifer a second to admire the lean body in front of him.  Lucifer moved his hand onto Cas’ chest and slid it to fit perfectly into the handprint branded there.  After the promotion he had somehow forgotten about it, but now it caused a possessive growl rise in his throat.  Any thoughts of taking this slow were instantly forgotten in a surge of possessiveness

“ Mine ” He hissed, then leaned back down to plunder Cas’ mouth, letting out an inhuman snarl as he ground down into Cas, sliding their cocks together.  Cas reached up and wrapped his hands around Lucifer’s neck, pulling him even closer and groaning at the full skin to skin contact.  

“Show me your wings” Lucifer said between kisses, bringing his own into substance and holding them above the seraph, giving Cas room to take out his own.  Cas whimpered softly at the command and his shadow wings came into view.  Grinding down again as an incentive, Lucifer slid his wings over Cas’, meshing the feathers together and slipping the remainder of his wings around and into Cas’ vessel to stroke his grace.  Cas’ instantly started to push his wings harder against Lucifer’s, letting out small sound of pleasure at the mingling of grace.  

Realizing that Cas probably hadn’t done this before and therefore wouldn’t last long, Lucifer leaned down t o speak. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes!” Cas gasped, completely taken with the new sensations.  Lucifer growled his contentment and moved both hands down, mojoing lubricant on both so he could wrap one around their cocks and delve the other even further.  At the first touch of his finger to Cas’ hole the seraph cried out, pushing downwards.  Through the pleasure he somehow managed to tangle his fingers with Lucifer’s on their cocks and start to fuck into their combined hands.  Lucifer grinned and began to suck more marks onto Cas’ neck as he pushed a finger into the seraph, thrusting it in and out with the time of Cas’ bucking.  Wanting to get inside Cas as soon as possible he quickly pushed his second finger in and scissored them.  The seraph was gasping with their movements like a fucking porn star, but Lucifer knew it was because he didn’t know about any of the taboos humans had put on sex.  The idea was incredibly hot.  Pushing a third finger into Cas’ hole he started searching for the seraphs prostate, knowing he had found it when Cas let out a strangled cry and pressed down hard against Lucifer’s hand.

Moving back and releasing their cocks—letting Cas stroke them alone—Lucifer just admired Cas withing as he was stretched.  Cas was so fucking gorgeous like this, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth slightly open and thrusting upwards with abandon.  Lucifer rubbed his hand over the brand he had made and hummed greedily.  Cas had claimed ownership him so long ago when he had been Dean and Lucifer loved returning the action and the sentiments that went with it.  The being laying beneath him with three fingers up his ass and his wings wrapped in Lucifer’s wings was completely and utterly owned by Lucifer.  They weren’t bonded yet, but for now this mark would never go away, no one else would be able to look at his seraph without knowing that Cas belonged to Lucifer.  That Cas was Lucifer’s mate

At that thought Lucifer just had to move things forward or else he would come then and there, so he pulled his fingers out, adoring Cas’ whine of disagreement.  Complying with his seraph’s- mate’s  wishes, Lucifer pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders so as to better position himself and drew his cock away from the rhythm of Cas’ hand with a groan.  Quickly slicking himself up, Lucifer positioned himself at Cas’ entrance and started to push in.  At the first press of wet heat he had to close his eyes and rest his head on Cas’ shoulder, listening to his mates deep pants and already almost completely gone.  If they hadn’t been building up to this since Castiel pulled him out of hell, Lucifer would probably be more embarrassed about his lasting time.

“You okay?” He murmured into Cas’ ear, gently biting it.  To help settle the burn he moved one hand to stroke Cas’ cock since his mate had abandoned it to just focus on Lucifer being inside him.  

“More” Cas breathed just as quietly, but his voice matching the lust and desire in Lucifer’s.  Biting down now on Cas’ jaw and trying to keep the rhythm of his hand, Lucifer continued to push in, slowly bottoming out.

“Fuck Cas, it’s like you’re  made for this” He hissed, trying not to come.  He wanted this to last as long as he could make it. “You’re so fucking perfect, so amazingly perfect for me”

Cas groaned at the words and squeezed down on Lucifer’s cock, earning himself a quick twist to the movement on his own. “Move”

Smirking, Lucifer pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.  Cas arched upwards and then reached out to bury his fingers in the backs of Lucifer’s largest pair of wings.  Lucifer’s were overtop of Cas’ for the most part which meant it was harder to get to them, but Cas managed it, digging into the place where they connected with his vessel.  This time it was Lucifer’s turn to cry out, the ice and spikes in his wings which could’ve shredded Cas instead recognizing and accepting him, drawing back to let Cas curl his fingers into the softer and more vulnerable grace flow through his wings.  The physical contact with their graces as Cas let his shadow wings temporarily meld to Lucifer’s tore away the last of Lucifer’s restraint and he pounded into his mate with abandon.  Kissing Cas again he only just managed to keep his grace inside.  It would not be good for Cas for them to bond in hell, Lucifer might belong in its depths, but Cas’ home level lay elsewhere.  

He could feel himself drawing near to orgasm and redoubled his efforts to pleasure Cas, swiping his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock and aiming for his prostrate.  It only took three more thrusts before Cas was coming, his grace exploding from his vessel and the tightening as his ass causing Lucifer to follow suit.  It felt like the longest orgasm of his life, everything else blanked out and all Lucifer could feel was Cas, both surrounding and being surrounded by his mate.  He barely managed to fall to the side when it was over, avoiding crushing Cas and letting his wings take the brunt of his fall.  They lay there in the afterglow for what seemed like ages, panting into each other’s mouths and holding a shared gaze.  Cas was so damn stunning, not only his vessel with his ruffled black hair and striking blue eyes, but his true form as well.  

Feeling well sated and the happiest he had been in a long time, Lucifer wrapped his wings tighter around his mate and pulled them together, mindlessly mojoing away the mess from Cas’ stomach but possessively keeping his come inside his mate.  A fact that, from the amused and tired chuckle, Cas hadn’t missed.  

“Remind me to tell you about the angels tomorrow” Cas mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face into Lucifer’s neck and inhaling deeply.  

Lucifer laughed softly as he felt Cas’ hand move to his left shoulder and rest on his handprint.  Looked like Lucifer wasn’t the only one feeling a bit possessive.  Without even questioning it he whispered, “I love you so fucking much”

He could feel Cas smile into his skin taking some of tension from admitting that out of him, but it wasn’t till Cas drew back to again meet his eyes that Lucifer was able to completely relax.

“I love you too” Cas responded, looking so adorable that Lucifer just had to claim his lips one last time.

“Sleep” He murmured, and Cas hummed in agreement, allowing Lucifer to wrap them back up in his wings.  They couldn’t actually sleep, but Lucifer really just wanted to rest beside his mate, no matter how sappy that made him.

“Sleep” Cas softly repeated, and Lucifer let himself drift, clinging tightly to the angel who had long ago become his foundation and now more recently become his home.


End file.
